Instinto animal
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa sugerente, enredarse en sabanas ajenas y desaparecer antes del amanecer sin dejar rastro, ningún numero o dirección. Una rutina que Eren Jeager ya tiene bastante practicada y piensa que todo esta bien mientras no se enamore de nadie más. */ Yaoi / AU / ERERI / EREJEAN-JEREN / Lemmon /*
**C: Les contaré que esto es el segundo Ereri que escribo, lemmon en el primer cap para acabar de joder… va a ser un fanfic largo… No sé en qué me estoy metiendo… but well… Espero la historia les agrade, ya sé que no se desarrolla gran cosa, pero con el paso de los capítulos va a haber salseo (?) juejuejue.**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Como _**TODOS**_ ya sabemos _**NADA**_ me pertenece, excepto la historia que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias**_ **:**

| AU| BL | Lemmon | Infidelidad |

* * *

Aquella noche en un bar, con gente meneándose y frotándose entre sí con el aroma a alcohol en el aire y con las luces de colores enviciando aún más el ambiente, Eren lo conoció.

Había algo animal, casi predador, en su mirada gris. Su cabello negro se le antojaba como la noche, y todas aquellas luces hacían de estrellas, su cuerpo se veía tonificado bajo todas aquellas capas de ropa. Ropa que Eren deseó arrancar con los dientes para tener toda aquella piel a su merced.

Sus miradas se conectaron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sintió observado. Y aquello no le desagrado. Se acerco a él con los sentidos a flor de piel.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Eren y ¿el tuyo?

Hablo confiado, esperando no ser rechazado por aquel extraño que le atraía con una fuerza magnética.

–Levi.

Aquello fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de seguir bebiendo de su vaso.

Eren miró embelesado como el otro tomaba, todo en él se le hacía atractivo. Y su voz… ¡Oh joder! sólo logro excitarlo, pues tenía el exacto tono de masculinidad con elegancia, suficiente para hacerlo vibrar de deseo.

–Y dime Levi… ¿Eres soltero?

–¿Para qué quiere saberlo un mocoso como tú?

Su mirada despectiva ocultaba el hecho de que él también se encontraba comiéndose al otro con la mirada.

–No soy un mocoso y te lo puedo demostrar.

Su voz se volvió sugerente, mordió apenas su labio inferior, un tic, un tic que Levi no pasó desapercibido y encontró de lo más sexy.

La mano de Eren se apoyó en la de Levi. La tomó en un movimiento rápido y lo saco a bailar sin previo aviso. Sus cuerpos contoneándose al son de cualquier canción, restregándose entre ellos.

Levi meneando las caderas sugerente, Eren tomándolo de estás y juntando sus entrepiernas, creando una deliciosa fricción que los hacía soltar suspiritos bajos.

Los brazos de Levi rodearon el cuello de Eren y acabaron por juntar sus labios con un jadeo necesitado. Ambos están excitados. La forma en como sus lenguas se movían y el hecho de que se restregaban lo demostraba.

–Podríamos ir a mi apartamento.

La voz de Levi fue apenas un suspiro, pero Eren le escuchó perfectamente y sin perder un segundo más huyeron hasta el apartamento de Levi.

No se encontraba lejos de aquel bar, pero igual fueron en el auto de Eren hasta ahí, jugueteando, con Levi masajeando su entrepierna mientras conducía con sus indicaciones. Al llegar se estacionó con prisas, y subieron hasta el quinto piso comiéndose la boca en el elevador.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta se besaron más, dejándose llevar por completo Eren tomo a Levi de las nalgas y lo cargó, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y sus brazos a su cuello empotrándolo en la pared. Bajo a besar su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo ahí donde pasaba.

–La habitación es la… ha!.. La segunda puerta de la de…mmmh derecha.

Su voz necesitada y su miembro duro frotándose en el abdomen de Eren fueron demasiado. El moreno lo llevo hasta dicha habitación a trompicones, chocó con un sofá y una o dos paredes, y al llegar a la habitación arrojó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos a la cama y cayó encima.

Se irguió lo suficiente para quitarse la chamarra y la playera, dejando ver al otro su morena piel con sus abdominales apenas marcadas. Levi relamió sus labios cuando la última prenda salió por completo.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Su sonrisa socarrona hizo que el otro frunciera el ceño, pero no dejó que emitiera palabra alguna, pues se inclinó a besarle de forma sensual, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran. Sus manos viajaron hacia el primer botón de la camisa que vestía Levi comenzando a desabrocharla al compás de besos sueltos que dejaba por su mandíbula.

Al desabrochar el ultimo botón, la abrió lo suficiente como para que sus pieles se tocaran y cuando entraron en contacto, de sus labios salió un gruñido de satisfacción, las manos de Eren dedicaron a vagar por toda la lechosa piel de Levi deleitándose con lo suave que esta era; acarició sus hombros, su pecho y su abdomen marcado.

Su cuerpo fue bajando con parsimonia, sin dejar un solo centímetro del cuerpo de Levi sin tocar, sin besar, sin lamer… sin marcar, algunas pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello, otras tantas en los hombros y al llegar a sus pezones los lamió y chupo cual delicioso dulce, logrando que de la boca del otro salieran gemidos agudos, y jadeos necesitados.

Continuó bajando poco a poco, besando con deseo la piel desnuda frente él. Al llegar a sus pantalones soltó el botón y bajo el zipper sin mucha prisa. Los sacó, deslizándolos por las delgadas piernas de Levi, y los aventó son importarle mucho donde cayeran. Subió hasta la despierta entrepierna oculta bajo un bóxer negro, la tocó y apreció que se encontraba húmeda. Beso y lamió sobre aquel pedazo tan delgado de tela. Sólo eso, no era tan inconsciente para hacer algo más, pues después de todo Levi era un desconocido y podría tener alguna enfermedad… Así que omitiendo darle algún servicio oral, paso a sus muslos y dejo más marcas en la parte interna, no sabía con exactitud lo que quería lograr con aquello, lo único de lo que sí estaba consiente era que Levi había sido el único desconocido de los se había cogido últimamente, con quien sentía aquella atracción animal.

Bajó el bóxer de Levi, dejando su entrepierna libre, lo admiró entonces completamente desnudo, sonrojado y jadeante… totalmente a su merced, y su propio miembro no pudo evitar dar un tirón de ansiedad.

–¿Tienes condones?

Su voz apurada salió con más necesidad de la que tenía planeada. Mas no era como que importara mucho dada la situación, además del estado en que se encontraba Levi.

–En el primer cajón del buró izquierdo… -Mordió su labio- además hay lubricante.

Sus piernas se movían, frotándose entre sí. Su pene erecto goteando liquido pre seminal como loco. Eren sin perder un solo segundo más se estiró hasta llegar al buró y tomo apresurado un condón y se demoró un poco buscando la botellita del lubricante.

Al regresar su cuerpo al frente de Levi, rompió con los dientes la bolsista del condón y se lo puso con maestría de forma presurosa, tomó el lubricante y echo una gran cantidad en su mano, pasándola por toda su extensión, masturbándose un poco en el proceso, lo que quedo en su mano fue a parar al ano de Levi. Se disponía a prepararlo sólo un poco para que fuera un poco más fácil entrar, pero Levi lo detuvo y dio una siempre orden.

–¡Sólo métemela joder!

Eren no se hizo del rogar, colocando su pene en la entrada de Levi y metiéndosela de una sola estocada, haciendo que sus manos se aferraran a los morenos hombros, rasgando un poco la piel, encendiendo

Se sentía completamente asfixiante estar dentro de Levi. Era tan caliente y apretado que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco y torcer su gesto en uno lleno del más puro placer.

Comenzó a embestirle de forma dura haciendo que la cabeza del otro chocara varias veces con la pared así que tomando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se sentó en la cama.

–Así estaremos más cómodos.

Sus manos fueron a parar a las nalgas de Levi, separándolas para lograr entrar aún más dando una estocada.

Aquello logro que Levi arquera la espalda hacia atrás. Pero Eren reacciono rápido, y sus manos se afianzaron a la espalda del otro juntándolo a su cuerpo. Haciendo que cruzara sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Comenzó a embestirle de forma rítmica, mientras que los gemidos de Levi se dejaban escuchar en la habitación a todo volumen.

Entre gruñidos, sus labios besaban con fiereza, en un tropel de dientes y lenguas húmedas, besándose con desesperación, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían al compás, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, fundiéndose hasta quedar en un solo ser.

Un gemido profundo salió de los labios de Levi. Había llegado al orgasmo, un par de embestidas más bastaron para que Eren lo siguiera. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, exhaustos, jadeantes, pero aún insatisfechos. Y la noche…

La noche todavía era joven.

.

.

.

Eren llegó a su apartamento alrededor de las 5:30 a.m oliendo a sexo y sudor. Abrió la puerta, y le sorprendió un poco que esta estuviera sin el seguro que había puesto antes de salir, pero con lo cansado que estaba no le tomó importancia. Quizá sólo pensó en cerrarla y no lo hizo.

En su celular el teléfono de Levi, y una promesa de verse el siguiente fin de semana, pues lo que habían tenido fue demasiado bueno como para no repetirlo.

Eren pensaba mientras iba hacía su habitación, que con nadie había sentido tanta química, a excepción de él. La persona que había irrumpido en su apartamento, y que en este momento dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Su novio desde hacía seis años.

Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

 _chan chan CHAAAAN.. (Es música dramática)._

 **Holi~ perdón si el lemmon es muy malo, en mi defensa diré que tiene como un millón de años que no escribo lemmon... eso sumado al hecho de que mi fuerte es el Riren y no el Ereri, pero bueno, ¿no dicen que hay que salir de lo que estamos acostumbrados? c:**

 **Este fic es una idea que tengo desde hace un año y que se desarrollo en el transcurso de mi casa a la Facultad... xD**

 **Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si me quieren dar amor o amenazas, ahí están los reviews, por si gustan dejar alguno,** **les juro que me hace super feliz leerlos :3**

 **Nos vemos con suerte en 15 días, un abrazo! ^^**


End file.
